


Scent of a Billionaire

by Tobyfan



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-15
Updated: 2004-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyfan/pseuds/Tobyfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex leaves his jacket behind; Clark can't resist. Written for Thamiris' PornPact challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of a Billionaire

Clark found Lex's jacket on the back of his chair in the loft. Lex must have forgotten it when he stopped by after they had gone to the movies. Clark lifted it carefully and scouted the loft for a hanger. He knew there were a couple that he'd left lying around somewhere. 

The jacket was dark gray and felt really soft. It was probably made of some expensive silk or cashmere. Sure, Lex could afford another one, but Clark was determined he wasn't going to let this one get ruined. If he left it on the back of the chair, it might get knocked off. 

He found a hanger under the hammock and slipped the jacket onto it. As he was lifting the hanger onto the corner of his bookshelf, a faint scent wafted from the jacket. Lex, he thought and inhaled more deeply, pulling the jacket to his face. It smelled clean and masculine, with a hint of sweat. Clark got hard imagining the silky material gliding over Lex's skin. _God, this is just wrong_ , he thought. _Lex is my best friend, not some kind of sex toy_. But that didn't stop him from sniffing again. 

He was so caught up, he heard the footsteps too late. 

"Clark, I forgot..." Lex stopped at the top of the stairs, just staring at Clark, who quickly pulled the jacket away from his nose and held it out to Lex. The hanger slipped and fell to the floor with a clatter. 

"I, uh, I was just, um, going to hang it up," he stumbled, his fidgety hands gesturing toward the bookshelf. He felt like he'd been caught doing something terribly indecent and he didn't know how to make it go away. "Sorry," he said and coughed. 

Lex continued standing there, looking at Clark, the jacket draping from one outstretched hand. "Clark," he finally said after several long minutes. "Were you just smelling my jacket?" 

Clark blushed and looked down at the floor. "Um, yeah, I guess I was," he said. He shuffled his feet and wondered what to do with his hands. "I couldn't help it. You smell good." Dammit, why didn't he just stop with yes? Now, he'd never be able to look Lex in the face again. 

Clark saw the jacket fall to the floor, heard Lex's walking toward him quickly and felt Lex push him up against the wall next to the bookshelf. _Oh crap_ , he thought, _Lex is furious_. Then he looked up into Lex's face, which was anything but angry. He had just a second to register that look as _want_ before Lex's lips crushed his own. His head bumped against the wall, but he felt no pain. It was more like relief, surprise, and then joy, in that order. Lex wanted him! Dear God, how was he that lucky? 

Lex's tongue forced its way into his mouth. Clark would have been glad to give him permission, but he was too stunned at his good fortune. When Lex twirled their tongues together, Clark finally snapped out of his trance and sucked Lex's tongue deep into his mouth. Lex responded with a gasp and pinned his arms to the wall, a hold Clark could have easily broken, but chose not to. He liked the feel of Lex taking control of the situation, of him. The kissing went on for long, wonderful minutes and Clark was hoping it would never end. 

But, then, just as Clark thought they were getting into this amazing kissing rhythm, Lex pulled back, panting. 

"Do you want this, Clark?" His eyes pierced Clark and demanded complete honesty. 

"Yes. God, yes. For a long time." 

Clark didn't think it was possible for Lex's gaze to get any more heated, but somehow all his nerve endings felt scorched. "I want to taste you, Clark. I _need_ to." 

Clark never broke eye contact. He meant to say yes, or offer some kind of consent, but all that came out was a very non-masculine squeak. 

Lex dropped to his knees and started unzipping his pants so fast, that Clark's head spun. He'd thought they make their way over to the couch, but...oh dear god ... Lex was touching him now. Stroking and pulling Clark's cock into his mouth. He watched with fascination, unable to reconcile this submissive, fervent man with the cool businessman he'd known for three years. 

When Lex's mouth engulfed him and started sucking, Clark felt his legs give way and slapped his hands against the wall for leverage. He feared he might leave dents but he didn't care. Not when Lex was making him tremble. Lex wasn't at all gentle, plunging his mouth onto Clark's cock like someone desperate and hungry. He took what he wanted and he gave what he needed to give. 

He roughly yanked Clark's pants down further. His free hand stroked the skin of Clark's thighs and ass. He pushed it between Clark's legs and cupped his balls. Clark`s nerves were under assault from a dozen different places on his body. He could only imagine what he looked like -- heaving and moaning with his pants around his ankles, hanging onto the wall for dear life. He thanked whatever powers were in charge that his parents were at a community meeting. 

Lex's hand continued its journey up over his stomach, tracing the muscles there and twisting a nipple here. When his hand got tangled in Clark's shirt, he merely yanked his hand down the length of it until all the buttons went flying. And then Clark was completely exposed to the air and to Lex. It was arousing and it was freeing. He wanted Lex to see him this way. He wanted Lex to know he had made Clark feel like this - sexual and desirable. 

"Oh, Lex," he said, finding his voice. It had never sounded so deep before. He pulled one hand off the wall and gently caressed Lex's head. Lex met his eyes. The heat and love he saw was so palpable, Clark swore he could feel them like fingers. 

The skin on Lex's scalp was so soft over the bony ridges. He wanted to kiss Lex's head and memorize each bump and shape. _Later_ , he thought. _There would be time for that later when Lex isn't turning my brain to liquid_. Lex's hands were squeezing him and pulling him back into the moment. Lex never slowed his movements or stopped for a breath. Clark could feel Lex's saliva rolling over his balls in rivulets. _He's so wrapped up in this - in me - he can't even bother to swallow. How hot is that_? The thought sent a jolt through him. 

Intense pressure was building inside Clark and he knew ... oh god ... it wouldn't be long. He just wanted to get there; for Lex to make him come, and yet he wanted this pleasure to go on and on. To be joined like this with Lex, the two of them enjoying each other as long as humanly possibly. 

Lex was moaning around his cock and the vibrations were like an electrical shock to his nerves. He cried out and pulsed into Lex's mouth. Strong hands soothed him through the shudders that followed and then Lex was pulling him close, and kissing him. He could taste himself on Lex's lips. It was weird in a good way. 

"That was ... that was just ... wow." He was still dazed. 

Lex grinned at him and leaned in close to his ear. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that, Clark. I've fantasized about it." 

"Me, too," he said dreamily. 

Lex helped him pull his pants up. "I guess we need to get you a new shirt." 

Clark blushed and clasped the edges of the shirt together. "Hey, what about you? You didn't get to ... you know." Damned if he could say the words out loud. 

"Oh there's a lot more I want to do with you, Clark. I was hoping I could talk you into coming back to the mansion with me, where we could have more privacy and better accommodations." 

Clark thought immediately of Lex's bed. He'd never seen it, but he imagined it was big, probably with those huge posts at each corner. He wondered if Lex had purple sheets, which made him smile. "I, uh, think you could definitely talk me into that, Lex." 

Lex took him by the elbow. "Come on. Let's go get you another shirt." 

Clark made a mental note to pick up the buttons later before his Mom found them. 


End file.
